


A New Kind of Triangle

by rhapsodyinindigo



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyinindigo/pseuds/rhapsodyinindigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas has made his decision and no one can be disappointed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Equals 3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll add more to this but I love triangle triad. Think of this as a prologue for now!

The words stuck in his throat, hands shaking as he sat in the familiar bay window, the cushioned location feeling more foreign to him now than it had ever been. 

“I choose..” he finally manages to choke out, no turning back now “both of you” 

“You can’t do that Huckleberry, that’s not in the rules” Maya bites  
“Yeah!” Riley chimes in, “You can’t resolve a triangle by keeping it triangular”  
He chuckles at her matter of fact tone, shaking his head fondly.  
“Listen, love triangles are stupid, and they’ve caused us a lot of pain. Now, I know you expect me to be a traditional southern gentleman and make a choice but I just can’t. I can’t choose between two lovely girls and I don’t think I should have to. And You know what? i’ve been reading on the internet about a thing, they call it polyamory.” 

“Oh no that sounds like math..” Maya groans. 

“Not exactly,” Lucas smiles at them “It’s a kind of relationship where multiple people date each other, in our case it would be a triad” 

“So we replace our triangle with a triad?” Riley asks, tilting her head to the side “What’s the difference?” 

“Well, in a triad not only am I dating both of you, but you would be dating each other. Let’s be honest, half of the reason you two are so fiercely determined to resolve this is because you love each other too much to let the other get hurt. This way, no one gets hurt” 

“I like the sound of that, but how do we keep the hurt from not happening?” Maya asks

“By talking to each other. No keeping score of who I look at more, no worrying about feelings for one or the other, all love.” 

Maya and Riley look at each other. 

“Peaches?” Riley begins, looking to her best friend for a ready answer 

“I’m in if you’re in.” She replies

Riley looks back at Lucas, her face scrunching up in excitement  
“We’re in!” She cheers 

“I am beyond relieved to hear that.” Lucas smiles, pulling both of his now girlfriends in for a hug. 

 

The triad was unpracticed, with no shining examples like they had of happy couples in their lives and on television, they had no clue how to navigate. Riley began to ramble on when they spent time together, asking questions about whether or not they should all hold hands or would that just obstruct hallway traffic? How do they decide who is in the middle? Should they make a middle hand-holder rotation schedule? Maya and Lucas often quieted her by grabbing her hands, making her the Middle Hand-Holder. She had to admit she liked it.


	2. Telling Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triad tells their friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today! I'm going to work on more plot driven stuff soon.

Lucas had noticed from the beginning the way the girls loved him was different, but he had never truly noticed the way they loved each other. For them, affection came as a second nature. Maya would coo pet names at Riley when she was being well, Riley. Riley would absentmindedly touch Maya. A leg swung over her lap here, a hand on her neck there. Lucas remembered what Pappy Joe said to him on a cool night in Texas “Gentleman, look how lucky you are.” he smiled to himself at the memory in Topanga’s cafe when Maya cocked her head to the side 

“Quit looking at us, Huckleberry” She chuckles   
“I can’t help it, you two are beautiful” he drawls “I always knew you were lovely girls but never understood how much you two really compliment each other” Maya gently plays with Riley’s hair, genuinely smiling at him.   
“If you like us so much why don’t you go buy us some drinks?” Maya teases, Lucas stands up   
“I never would have proposed this if I knew I’d have to buy twice as many date treats” He teases back. Riley shoots her hand up in the air   
“Yes, Riley?”  
“I want something pink, please!” She chimes, he chuckles and heads to the counter.   
He returns soon after with a strawberry drink for Riley and a vanilla latte for Maya, setting them down in front of their text books.  
“Thanks Darlin’” Maya smiles, picking up the warm mug and bringing it to her pink flushed lips.   
Riley sips at her strawberry creamy dream and smiles from ear to ear   
“You know us so well!” Riley cheers

The other three walk in to Topanga’s, as of now unaware of the new development. 

“Why are you three still being, three?” Zay asks, one eyebrow raised.  
“Because that’s what we are, a trio. We don’t make sense apart. I couldn’t make a decision because I love both of them, together”  
“What an elegant solution” Smackle smiles, taking a seat.   
Farkle and Zay shrug.   
“I guess you made a choice” Farkle notes. “It wasn’t the one any of us were expecting, but if it makes you all happy, who are we to judge?” 

Their parents didn’t take to it nearly as quickly. The Friar’s were traditional, and Lucas doubted they would ever understand. Corey and Topanga were disappointed that Lucas never made a “Real decision” they explained that the choice to be a triad was as much of a choice as any. Katy understood ultimately that what mattered was their happiness, she told Maya “Baby girl, I found my person in Shawn, and you just happened to find your people. Plural does not mean you love them any less.” Maya truly appreciated the woman who loved her so fiercely understanding the way she loved.


	3. A milkshake with three straws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The homecoming dance rolls around and the trio spend a night dancing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night!! More fluff, that's going to be this whole fic.

As fall rolled around the trio began talking about the homecoming dance. Maya had never been one to truly enjoy the thrill of school dances, but Riley’s incessant pleading got her to bend and agree to go to the dance. For her, of course. Lucas was always a fan of dances, they felt fun and simple, the way he liked things. Little did Riley know, Lucas and Maya had planned a Big Ask for her. They knew she would be the most likely to fawn over the show of it all. They would meet up for weeks before the actual ask, taking lunch periods to study or sneaking off together when they left the Matthews’ apartment. 

They enlisted the help of their friends, starting with Zay, who shared her sixth period he gave her three roses and told her to go find “Everyone’s Favorite Genius in his favorite place.” Riley followed the clue, skipping down the hallway to the science classes, where Farkle waited with three small teddy bears. He told her to go find “The woman who would probably disprove his theories one day in a place where her and Lucas connected” This lead her to the school’s library, where Isadora gave her three heart shaped lollipops. Her final clue was to go to “The place where it all began” and Isadora, Farkle, and Zay all walked with her to the subway station, there, Maya and Lucas stood. Between them they held a sign that said “It takes two to tango, but three to truly get down. Homecoming?” Riley squealed, as if she hadn’t expected this outcome and ran to embrace her significant others.   
“Yes!!” she cried out, jumping up and down. “You guys really did this? How did you keep this secret? I’m always around you two”   
“We have our ways” Lucas laughs, holding her to his chest and kissing her forehead. Maya gently strokes her hair.   
“Why don’t we go get some shakes to celebrate, Riles?”   
“I would like that very much!” Riley grins. 

On the night of the dance the girls got ready in Riley’s bedroom. They helped each other primp, Riley brushed Maya’s hair and piled it into a beautiful, wavy updo and Maya helped her do her makeup. She swept the light eyeshadow onto her closed lids, smiling and taking the opportunity to gently kiss her girlfriend’s lips before she opened her eyes, causing Riley to giggle. As Maya helps Riley zip up her purple strapless, ever so sparkly dress they both gaze in the mirror.   
“Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?” Riley asks  
“Maybe once or twice” Maya smiles shyly, fumbling with the zipper  
“I love you, Maya. I love you and I love Lucas and I am so lucky to be sharing this night with you. Thank you for being in my life”   
“Hey, no problem darlin’” she coos, kissing Riley’s bare shoulder and zipping up her strapless dress. She wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and rests her head between her shoulder blades.   
As they finish getting dressed there’s a knock on the door. Topanga answers the door, letting Lucas into the apartment with a smile while Corey waits with a camera, already snapping pictures of Lucas’s entrance. The girls emerge from the hallway.   
“Wow, you two are….”   
“Care to finish that sentence, Chuckie?” Topanga asks.   
“A vision. Two angels” He smiles.   
“Not bad” Topanga remarks. 

The parents send them off to the dance, only after many pictures had been snapped. They eat at the diner Katy used to work at before they head to the high school gym, taking a moment to appreciate the slight absurdity of a milkshake with three straws, taking a cliche fifties Americana trend and making it part of their little new world. 

They met their friends at the dance and spent the night on the dance floor. Lucas grabbed the hands of his girlfriends and spun them around on either side of him, watching as Riley’s purple dress brushes against Maya’s soft red one. Lucas takes a break from dancing, standing next to Zay at a punch bowl. He keeps a close eye on the dance floor as his girlfriend’s share a dance, both grinning from ear to ear. Maya has her arms wrapped around Riley’s waist and Riley drapes hers ever so gracefully over Maya’s shoulder. They sway gently, Maya’s chin tilted upwards so the her eyes meet the tall brunette. As they turn around the dance floor, Riley and Lucas share a glance, she smiles at her boyfriend as she holds her girlfriend and in that moment, she knows that her homecoming night is as perfect as it ever could be, and she is content.


End file.
